A Festive Wish
by Jackson1967
Summary: Will Mac's festive wish come true? Read to see...


Title: A Festive Wish

Pairing : Mac & Claire Taylor

A/N : Own nothing just the idea.

Summary : Will Mac's festive wish come true? Read to see...

Chapter One

Snow was falling thick and heavy in New York and for Det. Mac Taylor it was not going to be a happy Christmas since Claire died or so he believed as 9/11 happened three months before and each day since, was a struggle for Mac and he missed Claire so much and he knew that her body hadn't been found since the attacks.

Mac was a shadow of his former self since what happened on that day but he had tried to cope with the loss, but he knew that he couldn't keep lying not only to himself, but his friends either, as Stella had noticed how much Claire's death had effected him and she had been his rock for the past three months.

Claire had been found alive two days after 9/11 and was taken to hospital to be treated and she was desperate to see Mac again but for now she couldn't because of her father who refused to let Claire leave, until Claire fought back and managed to break free from her father's grasp and now had to get back into New York.

As Claire got back to where she belonged, she now had to get home but faced a hard choice of getting there as she was unaware what awaited her once she got there again.

December was a month that Mac should enjoy but he just didn't want to celebrate it and he just wanted to be alone while, unaware of what might happen sooner than he wanted to.

Mac stood by the window, looking outside at the falling snow, as he did, he made a silent wish but he just wasn't sure if it would even come true but he hoped it did so he'd have closure.

As Mac went to bed, Claire snuck ito their home and took her shoes off silently and made her way to their bedroom, where she saw Mac asleep and she had missed him so much with every passng day that had went past since the attacks.

Claire got changed and fell asleep next to Mac, as the morning arrived, Mac woke up and looked to his left and he was shocked then asked " Claire?", when she woke up and replied " Hey Mac".

Mac then asked " You alive or a ghost?", when Claire replied " I survived 9/11 Mac". Claire showed Mac her healing injuuries she had gotten from 9/11 and as he saw them, he felt guilty about not finding her and replied " I'm sorry for nott trying to find you.".

Claire then replied " The last three months have been hell cause of my father who refused to let me go unless I left you." and as Mac heard that, he felt sick to his stomach and he pulled Claire to him closely.

Mac kissed Claire softly as she kissed him back, knowing how much she's missed their closeness together and the love they had for eaach other, which in Claire's eyes was unconditional and Mac knew that too, he always did.

Later that day, both Mac and Claire made their apartment lookes more like Christmas, but to Mac - he had Claire back once again and he was not gonna let her go, he would make sure of that.

Claire had also decided to tell Mac her secret, as she watched him over at the window and she walked over to him, then tells him " I'm pregnant", when Mac turned around then replied " That's fantastic news!".

Mac held Claire close to him, knowing that his wish had indeed came true and he couldn't wait to be a dad, as he placed his hand on Claire's stomach lovingly knowing how happy her news had made him.

As Christmas ended, Claire's bump was growing which made Mac smile with so much joy over his unborn baby, he hoped that it was a girl but he had to wait six months to know for sure but he knew how much this all meant to him.

Six months had passed, Claire was edging closer to her due date for Baby Taylor, as Claire was drinking a glass of orange, when her waters broke and she shouted on Mac and he instantly knew.

Claire was in so much pain when they got over to Hope Memorial hospital, where it was discovered that their baby was gonna arrive any minute and for Mac, he wanted his baby to be ok and same for Claire.

As Claire was taken to have the baby, with Mac by her side as he couraged her to push when needed and just ten minutes later, Baby Taylor made an arrival, as Claire gasped as she was shattered.

Mac kissed her forehead when the nurse handed Claire, their newborn baby girl who was a perfect combination of them both.

Claire and Mac were in their room with their little girl whom they still had to name, when Mac suggested " How about calling her Hollie?", which made Claire look at their daughter while wondering if Hollie suited her and Claire whispered the name to her and she smiled, when Claire replied " It's perfect.".

Mac smiled as he watched little Hollie sleep in her mom's arms, as he asked " Should Hollie have a middle name?" and Claire replied " You're right and maybe something like Hollie June Taylor.", which lead Mac to reply " It's perfect sweetheart.".

Mac and Claire took Hollie home two days later and have settled into being a family as Claire's father was arrested for kidnap and sent to jail for fifteen years.

The End...

R&R


End file.
